Deacon Frost Reigns Again: The Real Blade II
by SexyNympho69xXx
Summary: Deacon Frost is back and he's pissed! He's got a new girl and she's got some tricks up her sleeve but she's got a couple secrets, too! Will they be able to defeat Blade and Karen? Read and find out! Enjoy!
1. Her

Deacon emerged from the Temple of Eternal Night tiredly. His eyes had gone back to their cold blue color but La Magra was still lingering silently inside of him. It had taken him the better part of a week to pull himself together because of the amount of damage Blade caused. He was hungry and alone. He looked up at the sky and sighed in annoyance. The sky should be black and the human race should be totally destroyed yet the sky was disgustingly beautiful and the smell of humans was stronger than ever. Using his enhanced senses, he could hear two voices in the distance. The first thought that popped into his head was to feed. He was so hungry he didn't much care whether the voices were those of vampires or humans. He climbed up the side of a nearby building and looked down into the alley where the voices were coming from.  
  
"What are we doing here?" A beautiful woman with long black hair and clear blue eyes said.  
  
"It's a surprise." A man with short, spiked hair and hazel eyes said coldly.  
  
Deacon could tell by the man's scent that he was a vampire. He looked on, waiting for the perfect time to kill them both. As he waited, he caught the scent of two more vampires and looked towards the end of the alley.  
  
There were two more male vampires standing at the entrance of the alley. The bigger one was muscular and was bald with green eyes. The smaller one was skinny with a little muscle, a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes.  
  
The vampire with the woman chuckled evilly. She turned around and raised and eyebrow at the sight of the other two vampires. "Jake, what the hell is this?" She asked.  
  
He smiled evilly and he and his two friends stepped closer to her.  
  
When he smiled, she saw his fangs. She finally realized what was about to happen but didn't seem scared. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Vampires? Let me guess, you're gonna bite me, suck me dry, and leave my dead, lifeless body lying here in this pile of trash, right?"  
  
"That's the general idea." Jake said.  
  
She sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "Fine." She said as they moved closer to her. "I guess I'll just have to kill you first then."  
  
She moved to one side as Jake lunged toward her and he landed in the pile of trash. "Baldy" threw a series of punches at her but she blocked them and kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble backward.  
  
"Xavier, get her!" He barked at "Buzz-cut".  
  
Xavier lunged towards her and she spun out of the way but he stopped before running into Jake, who was back up to his feet. "Baldy" grabbed her from behind, holding her by her arms. She struggled to get free but he just tightened his grip. Jake and Xavier stepped forward, grinning evilly, knowing they had won. She flashed a smile of her own and leaned back against "Baldy" as she jumped up, kicking Jake and Xavier in their faces. Then she leaned forward, flipping the other vampire over her shoulder, and he landed on Jake.  
  
"Get the fuck off me, Luca!" Jake barked. "Get her!"  
  
Luca jumped up and lunged toward her. She dodged him and pushed him away from her. Jake punched her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain. She quickly shook it off and punched him in the face then grabbed his arm and threw him into Luca. Xavier threw a punch at her but she dodged it and kicked him the lower, sending him stumbling toward Jake and Luca. She faced the three vampires, waiting for one of them to attack. All of a sudden, a strange feeling came over her and something told her to look up. When she looked, she saw a dark figure standing on the roof of one of the buildings. Luca found this distraction to be the perfect time to attack. He kicked her hard in the chest and she fell back into the pile of trash. She gasped in pain and grabbed her side. She looked down and saw a piece of scrap metal protruding from one of the bags she landed on.  
  
At the sight of her blood, all the vampires, including Deacon, licked their lips and Jake, Xavier, and Luca closed in on her. Then, the strange feeling that had come over her moments earlier came over them. They stopped in their tracks as she climbed to her feet. Luca charged at her and started throwing punches at her. She blocked them then kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back. She flipped forward, wrapping her ankles around his neck and flipping him to the ground. With one quick move of her lower body, she snapped his neck. Xavier attacked from behind, grabbing her arms in an attempt to restrain her. She pushed backwards, slamming him against the wall. She turned around and kicked him in the chest then pressed her boot against his neck, pinning him to the wall. Jake lunged forward as she pulled her pant leg up. She pulled a silver dagger out of her boot and extended her arm, stabbing Jake in the chest. As he turned to ash, she flipped to dagger around, moved her foot from Xavier's throat, and stabbed him. She watched him turn to ash the put her dagger back in its place and walked out of the alley. She grabbed her side as she walked down the street. Deacon stepped out in front of her from around a corner. She stopped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Ow." She said as she flinched and looked down at her side. She lifted her hand a little to see the huge gash.  
  
Deacon looked down and saw the blood on her hand. He was so hungry. He wanted so much to suck her dry but he restrained himself.  
  
"I have to go." She said and stepped to one side to walk around him. He stepped over, too, blocking her path. She sighed heavily. "Oh great." She said under her breath then raised her voice to speak to him as she flinched in pain again. "What do you want?" She rubbed her forehead and her breathing get heavy. "I'm really...not in the...mood for anybody's shit...so if you wanna...mug me, just hurry...up and do it...so I can go...h-h-..." Her voice trailed off as she passed out.  
  
Deacon quickly reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at the cut on her side. It was long and deep and obviously needed stitches. One of the vampires that worked for him was a doctor he was turned and had some medical equipment that Deacon had gotten him just in case they ever needed it so he decided to take her to him. He knew he had to move fast since she had already passed out from the loss of blood. He picked her up and, with his vampire speed, ran to his penthouse. The doctor lived in the building so he called him upstairs.  
  
"Mr. Frost?" The doctor said as he stepped out of the elevator with a bag in his hand. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"Hardly. I need your help with something." He led the doctor to the living room where the woman was lying on the couch, still unconscious, and was now in one of his shirt button-up shirts and her bra and panties. "She needs stitches."  
  
He kneeled down beside the couch and opened his bag. "Well, lucky for her, she doesn't need an IV, if it was any worse, she would be dead, though. I have a feeling I already know but I'm gonna ask anyway, what happened to her?" He started stitching her wound, shaking his head at the extent of the injury and amount of blood loss.  
  
"She killed three vampires."  
  
"She worked for Blade?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You shoulda killed her anyway."  
  
"No, no. I think she might be useful to me." The doctor stopped working and looked up at him. He was watching the woman closely and there was a very faint sign of concern in his eyes. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the doctor. "Hurry up. Finish and get out." He walked into the kitchen for some blood without saying another word.  
  
The doctor finished stitching the woman's wound and checked her for anymore major injuries. He taped up her side to protect the stitches, then put his things back in his bag.  
  
After he left, Deacon came back out into the living room. He sat on the edge of the couch beside the woman and gently ran his finger down her cheek. Her skin was so soft and she was so beautiful. For fuck's sake, she's a human. Get a hold of yourself, Deacon. He thought to himself. He walked to the other couch and laid down. He hardly ever slept but regenerating took a lot out of him. He laid watching the woman sleep until he, too, drifted off to sleep. 


	2. I Know Who You Are

Side note: for all those who have been reading all my stories, I deleted my Pirates of the Caribbean fic from the site! I read it and thought it was really shitty so I'm gonna revise it, write the whole thing, and post it all at once! Until then, y'all are just gonna have to settle for my Blade fics! I love Deacon so there's prolly gonna be a lot of them! My next one will be one about Blade himself, though! Read on and review if you wanna! Enjoy  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
When Deacon woke, the woman was still asleep. She had started the sweat a little and she was flinching, apparently having a bad dream and reacting to her body's loss of blood. He got up and went into his room. A few moments later, he emerged with a wet towel in his hand. He sat on the couch and placed the towel on her forehead then gently ran his fingers down her cheek. He looked down at her side and noticed that blood had seeped through the bandage. He moved his hand down to her side without lifting it from her body. As his hand brushed down her side, she woke up and grabbed his arm with one hand, twisting it and grabbing his throat with the other.  
  
"Who are you?" She said. "Where am I?"  
  
"I'm Deacon Frost. You're in my penthouse."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I found you early this morning and you were hurt. I brought you here and my doctor stitched up the cut."  
  
She released her grip on his throat and loosened her grip on his wrist but didn't let it go. "You're the guy from the street."  
  
"Yeah. You passed out before I brought you back."  
  
She let go of his arm, moved the towel off of her head, and sat up slowly, flinching in pain as she moved. "Well, I really appreciate everything you did but you really didn't have to."  
  
"I couldn't just leave you lying in the middle of the street to bleed to death."  
  
"I'm pretty sure no one would have cared if you did."  
  
"I would. Don't worry about all that right now. You must be hungry after all you've been through."  
  
"Starving."  
  
"Well, I don't really have anything to eat around here. I'll have one of my men go out and pick something up."  
  
"No, you don't have to do all that. It's no big deal."  
  
"It's really no problem. How about Chinese?"  
  
"Well, if it's really no problem."  
  
"Chinese it is." He picked up his headset and held it to his ear. "Jones, come up here." He put the headset down and flashed a smile at the woman.  
  
A few moments later, the elevator opened and a familiar stepped out. "Yes, Mr. Frost."  
  
"Go to the Chinese restaurant down the block and pick Ms.-" He turned to face the woman, waiting for her to say her name.  
  
"Iliana."  
  
"Ms. Iliana here some food." He finished without looking away from her.  
  
"Yes, sir." The familiar said and left.  
  
Deacon looked at the woman and flashed another smile. "Iliana, that's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I got in a little argument with someone I thought was a friend. No big deal."  
  
"They couldn't have been that good of a friend to do something like that."  
  
"It's not that serious. It just made me realize that my life is shit, that's all."  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"If you call being alone not that bad then, yeah, it's not that bad. But anyway, forget about me. What about you, Mr. Frost? What do you do?"  
  
"I'm in the night club business."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I own a couple clubs around town."  
  
"I guess that's how you can afford a place like this, huh?"  
  
"I own the building."  
  
"Family inheritance?"  
  
"Nope. Worked my ass of to get it."  
  
"You must be a really smart man, then, Mr. Frost."  
  
"So I've been told." He smiled.  
  
She smiled back at him and chuckled lightly but flinched at the pain and grabbed her side. "How many stitches did I get?"  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"Damn. Twelve? That's pretty bad. You should see the other guys though."  
  
"There was more than one?"  
  
"Yeah. There was three."  
  
"You must be a strong woman."  
  
"So I've been told," She smiled.  
  
Deacon looked at his clock on the end table by the couch and saw that it was eight thirty. Well past sunset so it was safe for him to go out. He stood up and walked over to the wall. He pushed a button and the huge metal blinds raised up.  
  
Iliana stood up slowly, grabbing her side and forcing herself not to cry out in pain as she moved. She walked out onto the terrace in awe. She looked at the pool and smiled at the sight of the little yellow rubber ducks floating in it. She looked out over the city. The view of the lights was amazing. It was like nothing she'd ever seen. "This is...beautiful." She said to Deacon.  
  
"It's nothing big."  
  
"Nothing big? This is amazing."  
  
As she looked around, the familiar came back with food in his hand. "Mr. Frost."  
  
Deacon and Iliana turned around. Deacon walked over and took the food and the familiar hurried out of the penthouse without another word. Iliana walked back to the couch and sat down. She started eating but Deacon didn't touch anything.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not really that hungry." He said. At least not for what you're eating, he thought. "So tell me more about you."  
  
"Well, I live on my own, just me and my snake. I'm a bartender at Rage. No family, not a lot of friends."  
  
"You have a boyfriend?" What the hell is wrong with you? Small talk? You're being nice to her? You're going soft, man.  
  
"No. I don't really have a lot of luck in that department." She put her food down, stood up and walked back out to the pool and Deacon followed. "This is so beautiful." She said, looked out over the city.  
  
"I know." Deacon said, looking at her. She looked at him and smiled. He snapped out of his trance and smiled back at her. Get a hold of yourself. Don't fall for her. She's human. You have to kill her eventually, he told himself.  
  
They sat down together by the pool. They looked at the view for a few minutes and then Iliana looked over at Deacon. "Thank you for helping me, Mr. Frost. I don't know how I can ever repay you for everything you've done."  
  
"You can start by calling me Deacon." He said, looking at her. He leaned in slowly and gently kissed her. The kiss intensified and he placed his hand on her cheek. He slowly moved his hand down her body. She flinched and pulled away and he realized what he had done. He had accidentally brushed against her wound with his hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"I think maybe we should change the bandage."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
They stood up and went inside. Deacon went into his room and got stuff the patch her up with. He came back out and sat down on the couch beside her. He pulled the bandage off her side and she flinched as the tape was ripped off her skin. He stopped for a second then started taping her back up. When he was done, he flashed a smile at her. "That's better." He said as she smiled back at him. He leaned in slowly to kiss her but she stopped him.  
  
"I know who you are, Deacon, and I know what you really want." She said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
"You awakened La Magra. You were to one standing on the roof when I killed those three vampires. I was on my way to the Temple of Eternal Night when I killed them."  
  
"How do you know about the blood god?"  
  
"I know everything about you, Deacon. I know you want to destroy Blade. I wanna help you do it."  
  
Deacon looked at her confused. How does she know all of this? Why does she want to destroy Blade?  
  
"I know how to get Quinn and Mercury back."  
  
"Why do you want to help me? You're human."  
  
"I have my reasons. Do you want my help or not?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He said, still a little confused by the whole thing.  
  
"Good, we'll get Mercury and Quinn back tomorrow. I just have to call a few people and everything will be set. Where's my stuff?"  
  
"It's in the bedroom." He signaled toward where the bedroom was and she went into the room. I knew there was something about her. But why does she want to kill Blade? Or is she just trying to trick me? Maybe she works for Blade and he knew she would be able to get to me. But how would he know that? How would he even know I was back? His thoughts were broken when she came back out into the room.  
  
"Everything is set. Tomorrow after sunset, we'll go." She said as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see tomorrow. Now, there's the little matter of what you were doing before I interrupted."  
  
He smiled evilly, leaned in and started kissed her. He stood up and took her hand. She stood up and they started kissing again. As he ran hand gently down her body, he made sure to not touch her wound. He wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her butt. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and walked to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. 


	3. The Resurrection

"Okay, when we get in here, do everything she tells you to do. I don't care what it is, just do it. She's very good at what she does. I have to warn you, though, there is no guarantee that this will work." Iliana said. She and Deacon were entering a run down apartment building.  
  
"Okay." Deacon said.  
  
They went up to the third floor and Iliana knocked on a door that read 13 and stood quietly waiting for someone to open the door. The door opened and a short woman with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes smiled. "Ana, you're back."  
  
"Yeah, Serenity, I'm back." She entered the apartment and signaled for Deacon to follow. "Deacon, this is Serenity. She and her sister are the ones that are gonna try to get Mercury and Quinn back. Serenity, this is Deacon Frost. He's the one awakened the blood god."  
  
Serenity closed the door behind them and looked at Deacon. "It worked?"  
  
"No. I didn't do it. I didn't have to. Apparently he's more powerful than we thought."  
  
"Oh, come with me. We'll be right back." Serenity grabbed Iliana's arm and pulled her down the hallway and into a bedroom. "Giselle."  
  
There was another short woman in the room looking through the closet for something. She turned around and a smile crossed her face. "Ana."  
  
"Hey, Giselle."  
  
"What happened?" Giselle asked, pointing toward the bandage on Iliana's side that wasn't being covered by her short leather shirt.  
  
"Jake was a vampire."  
  
"I knew it. Did you kill him?"  
  
"Yeah. Luca and Xavier, too."  
  
"That sucks. Xavier was kind of cute. Oh well."  
  
In the corner, there was a little baby crib. Iliana walked over to it and smiled at the baby sleeping in it. "How's he doing?"  
  
"He's fine. How much longer until you can take him home?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't take him until I'm sure it's safe. That means killing Blade."  
  
"And you're using Deacon to help you do it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Of course. I'm only a human, Blade would destroy without even breaking a sweat. I need Deacon to help me. Besides, Deacon wants him dead, too. We both want the same thing. It makes since that we would help each other."  
  
"But did you tell him about Phoenix?" Giselle asked.  
  
"No. I can't tell him about Phoenix. Besides, it's better if I don't get Phoenix involved. He's already in enough danger."  
  
"Okay, you're his mother." Serenity said. "Come on. Let's get this resurrection thing over."  
  
Iliana leaned over and kissed Phoenix on his forehead before leaving the room. When they got back into the living room, Deacon was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Okay, you ready?" Serenity asked him.  
  
"Yeah." He said as he stood up.  
  
"Okay, Giselle, get that end." She said as she grabbed one end of the couch.  
  
Giselle grabbed the other end of the couch and they moved it back. Iliana reached down and folded the rug back, revealing a pentagram painted on the floor. Giselle and Serenity grabbed five black candles and placed them on the floor, one at each point of the pentagram, then lit them. They all stepped inside the circle but Deacon stood back and watched.  
  
"Deacon, come here." Iliana said.  
  
Deacon stepped inside the circle with the three women and they all joined hands.  
  
Serenity, Giselle, and Iliana closed their eyes and tilted their heads back towards ceiling.  
  
"Gods of Darkness, hear us now on this lonely night as we make our plea...bring us the one they call Quinn, lover of blood and friend Deacon, bringer of the blood god...here on this dark night as we make our plea! Hear us, hear us, hear us, hear us..." Chanted Serenity and Giselle.  
  
The center of the pentagram started to glow and wind started to blow inside the room. The women didn't budge as all this was happening. Deacon looked down at the glowing floor. Iliana joined in the chant and the more the women chanted, the brighter the floor glowed. Then, Quinn's loud roar filled the room. He appeared in the middle of the circle of people and the floor stopped glowing. The three women stopped chanting and looked at Quinn. He placed his hands on his chest in surprise, confused about how he got to where he was. He looked up at Deacon and grinned. "Deac, man!"  
  
"Quinn?" Deacon raised an eyebrow. "It worked."  
  
Quinn chuckled and hugged Deacon. "I'm back, man. This fucking awesome." Then he looked at the three women. "Well, hello ladies."  
  
"Quinn, shut up." Iliana said. "Get over here so we can finish this."  
  
He joined the circle between Deacon and Serenity and they all joined hands again.  
  
Again, the three women closed their eyes and tilted their heads back towards the ceiling and Serenity and Giselle again began to chant.  
  
"Gods of Darkness, hear us now on this lonely night as we make our plea...bring us the one they call Mercury, lady of blood and lover Deacon, bringer of the blood god...here on this dark night as we make our plea! Hear us, hear us, hear us, hear us..."  
  
Iliana again joined the chant and the floor again began to glow brighter and brighter and wind filled the room. Deacon and Quinn looked at the floor. Mercury appeared in the center of the glowing area but when the glowing stopped, all that was left was a pile of ash. The three women looked to where Mercury should be standing then looked over at Deacon.  
  
"Where is she?" Deacon asked.  
  
"I told you there's no guarantee it would work, Deacon. I'm sorry." Iliana said.  
  
"Can't you try again. Maybe you did something wrong."  
  
"We didn't do anything wrong. We did the exact same thing we did with him. It just didn't work." Serenity said.  
  
He looked down at the pile of ash and didn't say a word.  
  
"I'm sorry, Deacon." Iliana said then hesitated before walking back to the bedroom where Phoenix was sleeping. Why didn't it work? I don't get it. It might not be a bad thing, though. Oh my god, what am I thinking? How can I think something like that. That was he love and we couldn't bring her back. She thought to herself. She snapped back to reality at the sound of Phoenix, who had woken up and was starting to cry. She reached down and picked him up, holding him close. "Hey, little man." She said softly. She kissed him gently and rocked him back to sleep.  
  
Serenity walked in the room as she was putting Phoenix back in the crib. "Deacon said he's leaving. If you wanna go with him and help him get rid of Blade, you better get out there now before he leaves without you."  
  
"He's not gonna leave without me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Trust me, he won't leave without me."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say."  
  
Iliana gently ran her finger down Phoenix's cheek and felt tears well up in her eyes. She forced them back and followed Serenity out of the room.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" Deacon asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She said then turned to Giselle and Serenity. "I'll call you guys later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Giselle said. "You need anything else, come back and see us."  
  
"I will." She followed Deacon and Quinn out the door without saying a word to either of them. It was only a few blocks from Deacon's penthouse to Serenity and Giselle's apartment so they had walked. On the way back to the penthouse, she stayed a few steps behind the two vampires. They were talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying and was thinking about Phoenix anyway.  
  
"Who is she, Deac?" Quinn asked in a whisper.  
  
"She's the one that's gonna help me destroy Blade once and for all." Deacon whispered back. "There's something she's not telling me, though."  
  
"She vampire?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She work for Blade?"  
  
"No. I'd know if she did. She really wants to kill him. She hates him as much as I do but I just can't figure out why."  
  
They walked back to the penthouse without saying another word. Deacon had decided that one way or another, he would find out why Iliana wanted to kill Blade so bad. If he couldn't get her to trust him enough to tell him, she would force it out of her. 


	4. Reasons

The next night, Iliana grabbed her cell and went into the bathroom in Deacon's room. She pressed two buttons and held it up to her ear. "Giselle." She said when Giselle's voice came through the phone.  
  
"Hey, Ana." Giselle said.  
  
"How's Phoenix?"  
  
"He's fine. Serenity just fed him."  
  
While she was talking, Deacon snuck into the bedroom and listened to what she was saying, in hopes of finding out why she wanted to kill Blade.  
  
"I really come take him back." She said.  
  
"I know. But Deacon's still alive and you've got him to help you now and we brought back Quinn last night."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how much help they'll be now. I mean, Deacon seems kind of pissed that we couldn't get Mercury back and Quinn, well I don't think I need to say anything about him."  
  
"I know what you mean. But after this is all over, you never have to see Deacon again."  
  
"I don't know if wanna stop talking to him when it's all over. I mean, I know he's a vampire but there's something about him."  
  
"Remember what you said when Rowan died, though."  
  
"I know what I said when Rowan died. Never fall in love with someone like him again."  
  
"Never fall in love with a vampire."  
  
"But sometimes I wonder if the best thing for Phoenix is for me to be with someone like Rowan."  
  
"The best thing for Phoenix is for his mother to kill Blade so she can take care of him."  
  
"I know. And I will as soon as I can. Until then, you and Serenity have to keep him out of danger."  
  
"We will. We have a protection spell surrounding the entire apartment. He's safe."  
  
"Well, look. I have to go. I told Deacon that I was coming in here to go to the bathroom. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Yeah. Call the next chance you get."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Iliana hung up the phone. She reached over and flushed the toilet just in case Deacon was close enough to hear. She turned the water on in the sink and splashed some on her face. "Snap out of it, Ana. Your son is fine. Serenity and Giselle know what they're doing." She dried her face and walked back out into the living room, where Deacon was now sitting on the couch. She sat down on the couch beside him and didn't say a word. She took a cigarette from the pack laying on the table and lit it.  
  
"Iliana," Deacon said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you wanna kill Blade so bad?"  
  
"Don't worry about. I told I had my reasons. I just wanna hurry up and get it all done and over with. He's a menace and he needs to be destroyed." She stood up and walked out to the pool. She looked out over the city and sighed longingly.  
  
Deacon stood up and walked out behind her. I have to get her to tell me. I have to know. He thought to himself as he walked up beside her. He put his hand on her lower back and she looked into his eyes. "Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know so bad?"  
  
He honestly didn't know why he wanted to know. There was just about the amount of sadness in her eyes that made him what to know what made her feel like no one wanted her. What's more, he wanted to know what was in that bedroom in Serenity and Giselle's apartment that made the sadness go away every time she went in there. "Why do you wanna keep it hidden?"  
  
"Because, I don't feel that I have to tell you. All you need to know is that I want him dead just like you and I'm gonna help you kill him. After that, we never have to see each other again."  
  
"Tell me why you want him dead." The tone in his voice had changed to a cold, demanding tone.  
  
"No." Her tone changed to match his. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. She flinched in pain because he grabbed the same spot Luca had grabbed and large bruises just two nights earlier.  
  
"Tell me now." He barked, his eyes had turned back to the evil blood red color and she realized what was happening. La Magra takes over his body when he gets pissed off.  
  
She decided to tell him before he got any angrier than he already was since he seemed like he really wanted to know. "Fine, Deacon. You really wanna know? I want Blade dead because he killed my son's father. There. Are you fucking happy now?" She said in a half pissed off, half sad voice as she started to cry. She turned and walked back into the living room.  
  
Her son? That's why she wants Blade dead. That doesn't make sense. He followed her into the living room. "Wait, your son? I thought you said you lived alone and had no family."  
  
"Yeah, I did. I lied because I wanted to protect him."  
  
"Why did Blade kill his father anyway?"  
  
"Rowan was a vampire. When I went into labor, he was trying to get me to the hospital and Blade attacked and killed him. That's why I want him dead. Rowan didn't do anything wrong and he killed him anyway."  
  
"Why didn't you just have Serenity and Giselle bring him back like they did Quinn."  
  
"They tried. Three times. It didn't work."  
  
So that's why she wants him dead. He stepped forward and put his hand on her back and she turned around. "Killing him isn't gonna bring Rowan back." He said, trying to comfort her. Your starting to sound like a fucking human. He thought as he pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Now that he knew why she wanted to kill Blade, he realized why she hated life so much. Blade had killed the man she loved because he was a vampire and she couldn't see her son because of what she was doing and he wasn't making it any easier by forcing her to tell him all of this. He didn't know why he felt for her the way he did. The first time he saw her, he was planning on killing her. Now, he was helping her and wanted to protect her and keep her with him forever.  
  
She inhaled deeply and lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know why I acted like that. I guess I'm just tired. I'm gonna go lay down. If you need anything, let me know." She walked past Quinn, who was entering the room, and went into the bedroom.  
  
"What's all that?" Quinn asked.  
  
"She told me why she wants Blade dead so bad."  
  
"What'd you do beat it out of her?" Deacon gave him an evil look without saying a word. "Why she want him dead?"  
  
"He killed her son's father. He was a vampire."  
  
"Her son?"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"So then where's her son?"  
  
"He's with Serenity and Giselle."  
  
"The two babes in the apartment?"  
  
"Yeah. We have get someone over there. I want our best guards over there outside that apartment. I want that child protected at all costs."  
  
"Okay." Quinn left to get to work on protecting the child.  
  
Deacon looked towards the bedroom door, debating on whether to go in or not. He finally decided to go in. When he went in, Iliana was already asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face then gently ran his fingers down her cheek. What fuck is wrong with you, Deacon? You're falling for a human. He went over to the chair in the corner and sat down, watching her sleep for no apparent reason at all. 


	5. Kill Him, Again

"Karen!" Blade called as he climbed out of his car. He had just returned from Moscow, where he had been hunting for Whistler, who miraculously survived the gunshot to his head, in a manner of speaking. He turned and was taken by vampires. Blade vowed to find him but it wasn't easy because the bloodsuckers that took him kept moving him around, making it hard for Blade to track him.  
  
Karen came out of the large upstairs bedroom of the warehouse and down the stairs. "Did you find him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"How's the new serum coming?"  
  
"I need a couple more days before I can test it on you so you're gonna have to stick with your old serum until then." She turned and went to the lab area that she and Whistler set up when she was looking for a way to cure her vampirism.  
  
The sun had started to set so Blade was preparing to go patrol the streets for vampires. He reloaded his guns and grabbed some serum and EDTA. He walked over to Karen and kissed her on her forehead then got in his car and left.  
  
Karen sat in shock for a few moments, surprised that he did that. He never showed emotion, especially around her. She smiled to herself before going back to work.  
  
*************  
  
"Iliana," Deacon said softly, shaking her gently.  
  
"Huh?" She moaned tiredly without opening her eyes.  
  
"Me and Quinn are gonna go check on one of the clubs. We'll be back in a few hours. If you need anything, just tell one of my familiars and they'll get it for you."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
He kissed her on her forehead then left the room.  
  
*************  
  
At the club, Deacon and Quinn sat quietly in a corner, keeping a low profile. Some of the vampires recognized who they were but didn't say a word. Everything was going fine until a human, trying to escape being bitten, bumped into Blade in the middle of the dance floor. The vampires on the floor parted and looked at him in awe. Some of them whispered to each other until one stepped up and attacked Blade. Then a fight broke out. Blade started shooting and stabbing vampires left and right.  
  
Deacon stood up calmly and Quinn followed his lead. They walked towards the door casually like nothing was happening. Before walking out the door, Deacon turned and Blade looked up and saw him standing by the door.  
  
What the fuck? Blade thought to himself. Frost is alive? Deacon turned and walked out the door and Blade continued to fight. After he successfully killed over two dozen vampires and the rest had cleared the building, he drove back to the warehouse, where Karen was still working hard at finding a stronger serum for him.  
  
"You're back already?" She said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We have a big problem."  
  
"How big?"  
  
"Frost."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's back."  
  
"I thought you killed him two weeks ago."  
  
"Apparently what I did wasn't good enough."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Kill him...again." 


	6. Set Up

When Deacon got home, Iliana was on the terrace by the pool. She was standing in prayer position with her eyes closed and a dagger laying on the ground on either side of her and she was wearing a pair of leather pants and a black leather spaghetti-strap corset-like top that zipped up in the front. Deacon stood in the living room silently, watching her.  
  
"Hey, Deac, man-" Quinn started as he entered the room but stopped when Deacon raised is hand. "What's she doing?" He whispered.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and you'll find out." Deacon whispered back.  
  
Iliana took fighting stance and her two silent on-lookers figured out what she was doing. She was practicing her fighting technique, apparently preparing to kill Blade herself. She started throwing punches and kicks, spinning and flipping, moving gracefully. After a few minutes of this, she did a back flip, picking up her daggers as she did. Her side was still hurting quite a bit but she didn't seem to care. She took fighting stance again with the blades of the daggers crossed above her head. She took a step back then was on the attack again, spinning the daggers in her hands and jabbing as if she was stabbing someone. She went on doing this for a few minutes, gracefully executing every move perfectly. The she did another back flip, jabbed with her dagger, spun around, raised her arms and spun the daggers around above her head, crossing the blades as she stopped, paused, then brought them down in front of her, paused again, then pulled them to the sides, as if she was cutting someone's throat. Then, breathing heavily, she went back into prayer position, daggers still in hand.  
  
"Whoa, she's hot and she can kick ass. Pretty amazing for a human." Quinn whispered to Deacon.  
  
Her eyes popped open suddenly, almost like she knew someone was watching her. She dropped her arms to her sides but didn't release her grip on the daggers. She turned slowly to face the two vampires. She slowly walked into the room, looking straight at Deacon and not saying a word. She stopped in front of him and slowly looked over at Quinn. "Did you like that?"  
  
"Hell yeah, that kicked ass. I'm never seen anyone move like that. Well, at least, not a human."  
  
She looked back over to Deacon and stepped closer to him. "And what about you? Did you like my moves, Deacon?"  
  
"Yeah, but I like your other moves better."  
  
She grinned evilly then slowly leaned and kissed him. That was enough incentive for Quinn to leave the room. She dropped her daggers to the floor and wrapped her arms around Deacon's neck and leaned in closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Before they could take things any further, her cell phone rang. She reached in her pocket and looked at the number. "It's Giselle."  
  
"Don't answer it. She'll call back later."  
  
"Deacon, she has Phoenix, maybe there's something wrong with him." She flipped open her phone and held it to her ear. "Hello."  
  
"Ana!" Giselle's voice came through the phone in a half panicky, half pissed off tone. "You need to get over here right now."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Phoenix."  
  
"What?" She said as she turned her back to Deacon.  
  
"Someone's here trying to take him. Serenity and I are trying to keep them out of the room but I don't know how much longer we can stop them."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just keep them out of the room. Kill them if you have to." She hung up the phone, grabbed her trench coat off the couch, and went to the elevator and Deacon followed.  
  
"Ana, what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Someone's trying to take Phoenix." She said. "God, why the hell is your elevator so fucking slow?" The elevator doors finally opened and they stepped inside. She pressed the button for the first floor then crossed her arms and started tapping her finger against her bicep impatiently. When the elevator stopped, she didn't even wait for the doors to open all the way. When they opened far enough for her to fit through, she rushed through the lobby and out the door, passing Quinn on her way.  
  
"Deac, what's up?" Quinn asked.  
  
"Someone's trying to take the kid." Deacon said without stopping. Quinn immediately turned and followed him.  
  
"I need your bike. I'll bring it back but I really need it." Iliana said to a man sitting on a motorcycle outside the building.  
  
"No." The man said.  
  
"It's a matter of life and death. Get off the bike."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please get off the bike."  
  
"No."  
  
"FUCK!" She said the punched him in the face, knocking him off the motorcycle. She jumped on and rode off.  
  
Deacon and Quinn stood for a second and watched her ride down the street then took off running. With their vampire speed, they would get to the apartment a few moments after Iliana. When they got there, she was running into the building. They followed her into the building and up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
When she got in the apartment, she didn't even stop. She grabbed a man that was trying to push past Serenity into the bedroom and threw him to the floor. He started to stand up and she kicked him in the face.  
  
Serenity grabbed one of the two guys holding Giselle back. She pulled him away from her sister then punched him in the face. She continued to hit him as Giselle commenced in fighting off of the other man that was holding her back.  
  
Iliana hovered over the guy that she threw to the ground for a moment then went to kick him in the stomach but stopped at the sound of her crying son. She looked towards the room then walked down the hall and through the door. He was laying in his crib crying loudly. She knew there was something wrong with him because he never cried like that, even when he was hungry. She became fully alert and cautiously looked around the room. She noticed that the window was open and went over to close it. As she was closing it, she heard a noise come from the closet. She slowly walked over and opened the closet door. When she did, she was met with a fist in the face. She put her hands over her face as pain surged through it. She backed up as the man stepped out of the closet, blinking her eyes and shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of the pain. She took fighting stance and he moved forward to punch her in the face. She dodged it, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. He stood up and came towards her again. She punched him in the face the kicked him in the groin. He fell to the floor in pain and she ran past him. Before she could reach Phoenix, the man grabbed her by ankle and fell to the floor. She rolled over and kicked him in his face three times. Then she jumped and grabbed her son. When she turned around, the man was back to his feet. She looked around and saw a glass candle holder sitting on the dresser. She grabbed and threw it at him, hitting him in the face and cutting him up badly. She kicked him in the stomach and ran out of the room, followed closely by him. She past Deacon and as the man past him, he grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, and threw him across the room.  
  
He turned to Iliana. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, he's fine." She said.  
  
With that, he turned and, with his vampire speed, crossed the room and picked the man up by his throat. He looked into the man's face and raised an eyebrow. "Davis?" He said.  
  
Iliana looked at him in shock. "You know him?"  
  
"He works for me." He tightened his grip on Davis's throat. "What the hell are you doing? I never said anything about taking the kid."  
  
"Wait a fucking minute, you sent them over here?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure that your son was safe. They were not supposed to take him."  
  
"We don't take our orders from you anymore, Frost." One of the other men said.  
  
"Reilly. What the fuck are you guys doing?"  
  
"We take our orders from someone else now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Damaskimos."  
  
"Fucking bastard. Why's he want the child?"  
  
"He's the next daywalker. He's very valuable to Damaskimos. A human and two witches are not the proper caretakers for this child."  
  
"He's my child, you fucker. He's staying with me." Iliana said.  
  
"We must take him."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"I can arrange that."  
  
"Fucking ass. Giselle, take Phoenix." She handed her son to Giselle and stepped forward. "You wanna kill me?"  
  
"I will if I have to."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a vampire, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That would make you deathly allergic to silver then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." She raised arm to reveal silver dagger in her hand. She ran it through his heart and watched him turn to a pile of ash in front of her then spat in it. "Fucker."  
  
One of the other vampires charged towards Giselle but she moved and he hit the floor. Iliana turned around and kicked him in the face then spun dagger around in her hand then drove it through his heart.  
  
"You can resist all you want but we will have your child." Davis said, still being held off the ground by Deacon.  
  
"Ah!" Iliana growled as she tossed the dagger up, caught it by the blade, and threw it, hitting Davis right in the chest. The dagger surprised Deacon and he released his grip and Davis turned to ash as he fell to the ground.  
  
The other vampire was being pinned down by Serenity. Iliana didn't waste time letting him speak. She was so angry, she pulled out her other dagger and ran it through his heart. Then she turned to face Deacon. "You sent them here. This is your fault." She took Phoenix from Giselle and walked out the door.  
  
Deacon followed her out the door. "Ana, where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think I'm going? Back to the penthouse."  
  
"So, you're gonna stay with me?"  
  
"Oh, believe me, I really don't want to but I said I was gonna stay with you until we killed Blade and that's what I intend to do."  
  
"What about Phoenix?"  
  
"You sent those guys here to 'protect' him and they did a real bang up job of it. He's better off with me." She walked outside and past the motorcycle.  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
She stopped and turned to face him. "I really don't wanna talk about this right now. I wanna get my son back to the penthouse so he can rest peacefully." She turned and started walking again.  
  
*************  
  
Back at the penthouse, Deacon stood in the living room and waited for Iliana to come out of the bedroom. When she did, she walked right past him, sat on the couch, and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Ana." He said.  
  
"What?" She responded coldly.  
  
"I didn't know about them."  
  
"They worked for you. How could you not know?"  
  
"If I would have known do you think I would have sent them to protect your son?"  
  
"You know, Deacon," she said as she stood up, "I don't really know. You are a vampire and you hate the entire human race. Why wouldn't you do it? You wouldn't feel the least bit remorseful about it if you did."  
  
"For fuck sake. Why would I save you life then have your son kidnapped?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest, Deacon. I don't know how your twisted little mind works."  
  
He grunted angrily. "Why didn't I just kill you when I met you?" He said under his breath.  
  
"You know, Deacon, it's not to late. You want it that bad, do it. I don't care. Do it. Kill me." She said angrily. "Here, I'll help you out a little." She grabbed one of her daggers, which she ha laid on the coffee table upon returning to the penthouse, and drug it across her collar bone. A small stream of blood started to trickle down her neck to her chest and she stepped forward. "Do it. You wanna do it? Then don't wait. Just do it now and get it over with. You can figure out what to do with my defenseless child after you kill me."  
  
"I'm not gonna bite you."  
  
"It's what you want so do it. I'm right here. I'm not gonna fight."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
He grabbed the back of her neck roughly and pulled her close. His eyes turned blood red again and she knew she had gotten to him.  
  
She stared into his eyes coldly. "Yeah, that's right. Do it. You're weak. You can't resist it." She said as he leaded into the cut. She felt his lips on her neck and she braced herself for the inevitable pain she knew was going to follow shortly after.  
  
He went to sink his teeth into her soft, sweet flesh but stopped himself and pushed her away. "Leave. Go check on your son or something. Just...go." He said.  
  
She put her hand over the cut on her neck and went into the bedroom.  
  
Deacon licked her blood off his lips and flopped down onto the couch. Why didn't you do it? She was right there. You had her and you didn't do it. You could have turned her and you let her go. He thought to himself as he lit a cigarette.  
  
In the bedroom, Iliana laid down on the bed beside her sleeping child, gently running her hand through his soft hair. Why didn't he do it? I don't understand it. He wants to kill me, doesn't he? He knows the only reason I'm with him is the kill Blade and I know he's probably thinking that he'd be better off just getting rid of me and going after Blade on his own. Or maybe he...no, he couldn't. I'm a human. He couldn't possibly- she thought to herself. Is he...in love with me? Am I in love with him? Oh my god, I'm in love with Deacon Frost. This isn't happening. I can't fall in love with another vampire. Last time I fell in love with one, it ended in nothing but pain. Nothing good came out of it except- She looked down at her son and smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 


	7. New Home

"Quinn," Iliana said the next night, stepping out of the elevator into the lobby, Phoenix in her arms.  
  
"Yeah." Quinn said.  
  
"I want you to go with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Giselle and Serenity's apartment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to get some stuff for Phoenix."  
  
"Why don't you take one of the guards?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't trust them."  
  
"Why doesn't Deacon go with you?"  
  
"He doesn't know I'm going and he's probably still pissed at me anyway. Are you gonna go or not? I can go on my own if you don't wanna go."  
  
"No. I'll go. Deac would kill me if I let you leave unprotected."  
  
They walked to the apartment and went inside.  
  
"Hi, Giselle." Iliana said as she walked in.  
  
"Hi, Ana. What's up? And what's he doing here?" Giselle said from her spot on the couch, looking towards Quinn.  
  
"I need to get some stuff for Nix. He came to make sure I was safe."  
  
"You actually trust him?"  
  
"If I don't, I'll probably kill him."  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word.  
  
"Cool. His bottles are in the kitchen and his diapers and everything are in the bedroom."  
  
"Thanks. Quinn, I'll only be a few minutes. Talk to G, stand there and stare off into space, do...whatever." She went back into the bedroom and Quinn just stood where he was and looked around the room.  
  
He looked down the hallway as Serenity opened the bedroom door. She stepped out wearing nothing but a towel. He smiled at what he saw but she rolled her eyes, gave him the finger, and went into the bedroom.  
  
"What's he doing here?" She asked Iliana as she went to the closet and started looking through her clothes.  
  
"I brought him. He's here just in case we have another incident like the one we had last night."  
  
"He's the one that sent those guys over here."  
  
"Don't remind me. I would have preferred to bring Deacon but there was no way in hell that was gonna happen."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
Iliana turned to face Serenity and slid her jacket off of her shoulder, revealing the cut she made the night before.  
  
"Did he do that to you?"  
  
"No. I did it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were fighting and I just got really pissed. I did this and told him to bite me."  
  
"Did you want him to bite you?"  
  
"No. Well, not really."  
  
"Not really?"  
  
"I sort of do and I sort of don't."  
  
"Explain." Serenity said as she started getting dressed.  
  
"I don't know, Seren. Sometimes I think it would be better for Nix if I was a vampire."  
  
"How you figure?"  
  
"When he gets older, I know he's gonna start wanting blood and I won't know what to do. I won't know what to tell him. I won't know what he's going through so I won't know how to help him."  
  
"Yeah, but you have Deacon for that now."  
  
"After we kill Blade, Deacon and I probably won't even speak to each other anymore."  
  
"You don't sound to happy about that."  
  
Iliana didn't say anything. She just continued packing Phoenix's things.  
  
"Ana." Serenity said, turning to face Iliana as she finished dressing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're in love with Deacon, aren't you?"  
  
"No...yes...I don't know. Even if I do, I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Won't. You were standing right beside me after Nix was born. You heard what I said."  
  
"You live with him. You won't be able to resist it forever."  
  
"I won't have to. Like I keep telling you, as soon as Blade is out of the picture, I'm gonna go right back to my old life and pretend like Deacon doesn't exist."  
  
"Ana."  
  
"What? There's nothing to say. I love Deacon but I can't do anything about it. Even if I could, I highly doubt he feels the same way anyway." She grabbed the bag with Phoenix's things and walked out of the room and to the kitchen.  
  
Serenity walked out behind her and stopped beside the couch in the living room.  
  
"What's all that then?" Giselle asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." She responded, glaring at Quinn.  
  
"Quinn, let's go." Iliana said, walking back out of the kitchen and towards the door. "I'll call you guys later." She walked out the door and back to the penthouse without saying another word.  
  
*************  
  
Later that night, Deacon was finishing a shower when Phoenix started crying. He got quiet as he heard Iliana enter the room and start speaking to the baby.  
  
"Hey, little man." She said softly as she picked him up and sat on the bed. "What's wrong? Huh?" She held him close and started rocking him gently. "Shhh." After a few minutes, she started singing to stop his crying. "Como la flor...con tanto amor...me diste tú...se marchitó...me marcho hoy...yo sé perder...pero, ay...cómo me duele." She sang softly, successfully attempting to put him back to sleep.  
  
Deacon listened to her as she sang. Her voice was so beautiful. It made even a vampire as cold hearted as him feel warm. He quietly opened the door and stood watching her.  
  
When she was done singing, she gently laid her son down on the bed and stood up. As she turned to leave, she saw Deacon standing in the doorway of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and no shirt. "Deacon. I didn't know you were in here. I'm sorry. I'll leave." She said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait." He said in a low tone and she stopped but didn't turn to face him. "Don't go yet." He walked over to her as she turned around. He backed her up against the door and put his hand on the wall, getting so close to her their noses were almost touching. "We need to talk."  
  
"Look, Deacon, if it's about last night, I-"  
  
"Shhh. Wait a second. I'm not mad anymore."  
  
"I don't see why not. After all, I did try to force you to bite me. I called you weak, I basically told you that I hated you."  
  
"But did you mean it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you really hate me?"  
  
She sighed hesitantly and looked down at the floor. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head, bringing her gaze to his. She looked into his eyes for a moment then said, "No. I don't hate you, Deacon. I was just pissed off about everything that happened last night." He smiled at her and she saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. It was, surprisingly enough to her, love. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and smiled back at him.  
  
He leaned in and his lips brushed up against hers but he didn't kiss her. He was waiting to see what she would do. Sure enough, she leaned in and kissed him intensely. Then she leaned back against the door and gazed into his eyes. "I've got something to show you." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Get the baby and come with me." He walked over to his closet and pulled on and black button-up shirt.  
  
She walked over and picked up Phoenix. She followed Deacon down the hall and into another bedroom. Her jaw dropped as she walked into the room. It was a nursery. There was a crib, a changing table, and even a baby monitor. "Deacon, this is-" She was speechless. She had never seen such nice stuff in her whole life, let alone being about to afford it.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
"I figured you two might be here for a while so you both might as well get comfortable so, I had some of my men help me do this."  
  
"It's amazing. I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. It's not big deal, really."  
  
"You always say that. It is a big deal. I can't believe you did all this for me."  
  
"Well, I mean, he needed somewhere to sleep."  
  
"Thank you." She kissed him on his cheek then started exploring the room. There was an animal mobile above the crib and tons of clothes sitting on the changing table. She smiled at the Gloworm Slumbertime Soother hanging inside the crib. She couldn't believe how much stuff was in the room just for one four-month-old child. Then she stopped and turned to Deacon. "Deacon, what are you gonna do with all this stuff when we leave."  
  
"Well, I was actually hoping that you would...stay...here...with me."  
  
"Wait, you mean like live here? Permanently?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She didn't say anything. She walked over to him and gazed into his eyes for a second before kissing him gently. Then she smiled at him and walked back over to the crib. She laid Phoenix down in it and gently brushed her fingers across his head. "I hope you like your new home, Nix." She turned on the Gloworm Soother, turned on the baby monitors, and followed Deacon out the door, turning off the light as she went. 


	8. Destruccion De La Magra

I guess I should have explained this on the first chapter but I guess it was obvious to me because I was writing it. This story begins a week after Blade kills Deacon. In one hand, it's explaining Blade's relationship with Karen and what happens to her, why she's not in Blade II the movie. I maybe Scud will be introduced in the story, too. I know they explained how he came to be with Blade but they didn't really say anything about how long he had been working with Blade or anything. I'm kind of winging it with that part though. We'll see how it goes. And sorry about the short chapter but it'll all fit in at the end. Enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did he come back?" Blade asked, speaking to a man in all black leather and sunglasses.  
  
"La Magra." The man said.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It was already inside Frost at the time you killed him so he didn't actually die."  
  
"I pumped him full of EDTA. How could he survive that?"  
  
"The Blood God is nearly indestructible. When he's in a host body, that host can't die."  
  
"So what you're saying it that we have to find a way to get La Magra out of Frost before Blade can actually kill him?" Karen said.  
  
"That's the general idea."  
  
"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Blade asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly but there's a ritual that's basically a reverse of what he did to awaken La Magra."  
  
"Where do I get it?"  
  
"Let's see, you destroyed most of the archives and killed Pearl so, there's not really anywhere to get it in America."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Europe."  
  
"Europe?" Karen said.  
  
"Prague to be exact. There's another archive there. Go there, find out about the ritual, it's called Destrucción De La Magra. Come back to me when you have it and I'll get whatever you need to complete it." The man turned to leave but stopped and turned back around. "Oh, and Blade, don't blow this one up." He turned and left as Blade snarled at him.  
  
Blade grabbed his sword and walked to his car, followed by Karen. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Prague. I'll be back in no more than three days." He walked over and placed his hand on her face. "You'll be okay here by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Good." He leaned in and kissed her gently then got in his car and drove off. 


	9. One Week

Iliana walked into the living room with a sword in her hand and sat down on the couch. She pulled the sword out of it's cover, held it up, and looked at it. She ran her finger down the edge of the blade and a small stream of blood ran down to her hand. She smiled evilly. "Still sharp. Perfect. Blade'll never know what hit him."  
  
Deacon walked in the room and could smell her blood as soon as he did. He saw the sword in her hand and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, Deacon."  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"It's mine. I just went and got it from Serenity and Giselle."  
  
"Let me see." He walked over and she handed him the sword. "Nice craftsmanship. Acid edged. Almost exactly like Blade's."  
  
"There's one small difference."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This sword is the one that's gonna kill Blade."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"And when, might I ask, is the last time you actually used it?"  
  
"Two years. That's why I brought it here. So I can practice."  
  
"Interesting." He thought for a second. "Come with me." He handled her back her sword and lead her to the elevator.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I've got something that might help you out a little." He said, pushing the button for the sixth floor. When the elevator stopped, they stepped out into a big room that appeared to be some kind of practice area for weapons training and hand-to-hand combat. Deacon walked over and picked up a sword that was leaning against the wall. "Show me what you got." He said and took fighting stance, holding the sword out in front of him.  
  
She, too, took fighting stance, crossing her blade with his. They both stood for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move, then Iliana raised her sword and swung it towards Deacon's head. He blocked it and swung his sword at her waist. She jumped back and swung at him again. She grazed his arm and a small stream of blood ran down to his hand. She stopped and looked at him for a second in shock. He looked at her and grinned then swung his sword at her head. She did a bridge to dodge it and stood up in time to raise her sword to block his as it came towards her again. She did a back flip, swung her sword about her head, then swung it at his waist. He blocked it, stepping close to her and pushing the blades of the swords down towards the floor. They gazed into each other's eyes and dropped the swords to the floor. They wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing passionately.  
  
"I love you." Deacon whispered without realizing what he was saying.  
  
Iliana didn't think anything of it at the time, though, she thought it was said in the heat of the moment so she just kissed him again.  
  
*************  
  
Later that night, the doctor came to the penthouse to check on Iliana. "I need to check your stitches." He said.  
  
She had almost forgotten about them except the occasional sharp pain surging through her body. She lifted her shirt for him to see her side and pulled off the bandage.  
  
He looked at her side closely. "Healing nicely. You're a fast healer." He said, looking up at her. "They should be ready to come out in a few more days. A week at the most. Until then, you have to be careful not to break the stitches."  
  
"I will be, doctor."  
  
"If you need anything, Mr. Frost knows where to reach me."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, doctor."  
  
The doctor left, passing Deacon on his way to the elevator.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said the stitches should be ready to come out in a week at the most."  
  
"Good."  
  
"That means Blade has one week. After that, he's history." 


	10. Love

Blade had just returned from Prague, where he had retrieved La Destrucción de La Magra, the ritual that would kill Deacon Frost once and for all. He was walking down the street in Chinatown, past the park where he first met Frost. The sun was shining high and humans were walking around carelessly, completely oblivious to what was really going on in the world, the real world. As he was walking, her heard someone say his name, almost like they were whispering in his ear. He stopped and turned, looking across the street.  
  
Deacon and Iliana were standing in the middle of the park. Deacon had his arm around Iliana's waist, she had her arms crossed, and they were both glaring at Blade from behind their sunglasses. In an instant, Blade was standing right in front of them. "How ya doin', Blade?" Deacon said, taking off his sunglasses.  
  
Blade grunted and didn't say a word.  
  
"Now, Blade, is that any way to greet an old friend?"  
  
"Frost, I killed you before. You came back. Next time, you won't be so lucky.  
  
Iliana grunted in annoyance and Blade looked over to her.  
  
"Blade, this is Iliana."  
  
"She's human."  
  
"Just the same, that wouldn't stop her from killing you in ten seconds flat if I let her go."  
  
"I see you're still getting your familiars to do your dirty work."  
  
"Not exactly. She's not a familiar. Besides, I would kill you myself, but, she's got a grudge against you. See, she doesn't like trigger happy half breeds like you. She wants you to die by her hands and I can't stop her."  
  
Blade raised his eyebrow. What the hell did I do to her? Her face looks so familiar but I can't remember where I saw her and I don't remember doing anything to hurt her. He thought to himself.  
  
She took off her sunglasses so that Blade could look right into the eyes of the woman that was soon to be his killer. "Don't you remember me, Blade?" She asked, glaring at him evilly. He looked confused, racking his brain to figure out where he'd seen her before. "Let me refresh your memory for you." She said. "Four months ago. It was raining. I was going to the hospital because I was in labor with my son. My fiancé was with me. You killed him for no reason." Blade finally realized who she was and she knew he figured it out. "Yeah, now you remember who I am, don't you? I know you do. You killed him and left my son without a father. Well, now, it's your turn to die. By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were never even born." She and Deacon turned and walked away before Blade could say another word. She didn't care, though. She already had her mind made up. She was going to kill Blade and no one could stop her. Not even Deacon.  
  
*************  
  
"La Destrucción de La Magra." The man in black leather said as he looked at the computer screen. "Did you have any trouble getting it?"  
  
Blade flashed an evil grin but quickly went back to his cold expression.  
  
"Interesting." The man said, looking at the file.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at this."  
  
Blade looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow. "The Temple of Eternal Night?"  
  
"No, look. It's different It's the Temple of Eternal Light. See? No pureblood sacrifices. No blood chamber."  
  
"So where is it?"  
  
"I haven't quite figured that out yet but I'm working on it."  
  
"Have it done by the time I get back. I have to go to Italy."  
  
"What?" Karen asked, walking up behind him.  
  
"Two vampires I've been tracking are in Italy. If I don't kill them while I have to chance, they're gonna reek havoc all over the country by the end of the week."  
  
"Fine. Here, I finished the serum." She said, handing him a small vile. "Test it out and see if it works."  
  
"I'll test it tonight. Ivan, you've got two days." He walked to his car and Karen followed him.  
  
"I don't trust him, Blade."  
  
He turned to face her. He stepped closer to her and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. "Look, he's not gonna do anything to you, I promise."  
  
"He's a vampire. He can't be trusted."  
  
"Look, you have EDTA, stakes, and your gun. If he does anything, kill him. I'm only gonna be gone for two days." He leaned and kissed her. "I love you." He got in his car and drove off.  
  
"I love you, too." She said as he drove off.  
  
*************  
  
Iliana was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water and tapping her nails angrily on the counter when Deacon silently walked up behind her. She turned around and jumped, dropping the glass and it shattered as it hit the floor. "Deacon, you scared me." She said as she started picking the shards of broken glass. "Ow!" She cut her thumb on the glass and blood started to seep out of the cut. "Shit." She said, wrapping her fingers around her thumb.  
  
She started to pick up the glass again but Deacon reached down and put his fingers under her chin, raising her gaze to meet his and she slowly stood up. He stepped closer to her, backing her up to the counter, then he ran his hand down her arm to her hand and she opened her hand, exposing her bleeding thumb. He slowly raised her hand to his mouth and seductively licked the blood off. Chills went down her spine as he did this and she breathed in deeply. He put his hands on the counter, pressing his body up against hers. He kissed her passionately. "Why don't you let somebody else pick that up for you?" He said in a low tone, his lips so close to hers she could feel his breath as he spoke. He turned around. "Crease, get in here."  
  
A guard walked in from the living room. He was the same guard that had his hand taken off by Blade's sword. His hand had fully regenerated but he was still a sensitive about it. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Pick this up for her."  
  
"Yes, sir." He started picked up the glass as Deacon took Iliana's hand and lead her to the bedroom.  
  
He closed and gently pushed her down on the bed then pinned her down under him. He started kissing her. "I love you." He said. Then he kissed down her neck to her chest. That was the second time he's said that to her and she still wasn't sure if he meant it or not. She really didn't care at the moment, though. She was enjoying her current situation with him and she didn't want to screw it up by asking him if he really meant.  
  
Unfortunately for the two of them, they didn't get very far. Quinn knocked on the door and called to Deacon.  
  
"What?" Deacon barked.  
  
"We have to go to Hell." Quinn said. Hell was one of Deacon's many clubs throughout the city.  
  
"Damn it. I forgot." He said to Iliana. Then he thought for a second. "Come with us."  
  
"What about Nix?" She asked.  
  
"I'll get one of the female guards to look after him. He'll be fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He got off of her and she got up. He left the room and she quickly changed into black leather pants, a black babydoll t, and a black leather jacket. When she went out into the living room, there was a female guard standing in the living room.  
  
"Ana, this Nissa. She's gonna watch Phoenix for you while we're gone." Deacon told her.  
  
"Hello, ma'am." Nissa said.  
  
"Hi." Iliana said.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Deacon asked.  
  
"Let me just check on Nix then I'll be ready." She went into Phoenix's room and looked at her sleeping son. She brushed her finger across his forehead then left the room. Deacon put his arm around her and led her to the elevator. He pushed the button for the main floor and the doors slid shut. He stood silently as they descended. Iliana stood in front of him and stared at the floor for a moment. Then she slowly turned to face him. He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. She stepped closer to him, backing him up against the wall. She leaned in slowly and kissed him passionately. She gazed into his eyes for a moment and he placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you." She said.  
  
He didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed her again as the doors opened then followed her out of the elevator. 


	11. Fearing Love

Okay, one of my readers asked if Nissa in this story is based off of Nyssa on Blade 2. No, she's not. I think Scud is going to be the only character from part 2 that's in this story but I'm still not quite sure if I'm even going to have him in it yet. We'll find out on the next chapter because it's going be about what Blade did in Italy, which is probably totally irrelevant to the story but that's perfectly alright! It's just to take a little break from Iliana and Deacon (not that any of you would want to)! Enjoy!!! ~*Morina*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got to the club, they went to a couch in the corner on the far wall near the dance floor and Iliana sat down. "Look, Quinn and I have to go handle some business. Wait here. We'll be right back." Deacon said to her.  
  
She nodded and took off her jack as they walked off into the large crowd of people. She sat back and watched the people on the floor. She could tell by the way they moved who was a vampire and who was human. The vampires moved fluently, like flower petals floating through the air on a cool ocean breeze. The humans were moving more like broken robots, stiff in their moves and looking like they were almost ignoring the beat of the music. She realized one of the perks of being a vampire as she watched them.  
  
As she was watching, she didn't realize a vampire sit down beside her. He was tall and thin. He had soft green eyes that looked seductive with his tan skin and jet black hair. "Hello." He said. He had a seductive voice, to go along with his eyes, with a slight German accent.  
  
She glanced over at him and flashed an annoyed grin then continued to watch the action on the dance floor. She was hoping that Deacon would hurry up and come take her away from this annoying little vampire.  
  
"Are you here with anyone?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
He looked at her wrists and the back of her neck, looking for a glyph. "I don't see any glyphs. That means, you're open territory." He grabbed the back of her neck and leaned in to bite her. She pushed him away and punched him in the jaw. "Bitch!" He jumped on her, pinning her down on the couch.  
  
She fought to get free as he leaned into her, baring his fangs and letting out a low growl. Just as Iliana closed her eyes, giving in to him, feeling his breath against her neck, she felt his body being lifted off of her. She opened her eyes and saw Deacon standing over her and Quinn holding her attacker off the ground by his throat. She sat up, slightly shaken by the attack.  
  
"Are you okay?" Deacon asked.  
  
She put her hand on her neck, even though she hadn't been bitten, and nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Deacon looked at her attacker once more angrily then nodded his head, signaling Quinn to get him out of his sight. With one swift move of his arm, Quinn threw the attacker across the room. He and Deacon looked back at Iliana. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was shaking slightly.  
  
Deacon opened his mouth to speak but someone ran into him. It was a human apparently trying to escape another vampire. He turned and grabbed him by his throat, his eyes turning blood red as La Magra took over his body and the man pleaded for his life. Deacon bit down on his neck and blood poured out of his body onto the floor.  
  
Iliana was beyond shocked at this sight. She turned her head and closed her eyes. She felt sick as she heard the man struggling to get free from Deacon's grip. She grabbed her stomach and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Deacon dropped the lifeless body to the floor and turned to Iliana as his eyes went back to their beautiful cold blue color. "Let's go." He said, looking at Iliana, then walked to the door.  
  
Iliana stood up slowly and walked behind Deacon, staring at the floor. She was silent the whole way home and refused to look at Deacon, even after he had wiped the blood off of his face. When they got out of the limo, he put his arm around her waist. When they got to the penthouse, she went straight to the bedroom and curled up in the fetal position on the bed. A few minutes later, Deacon came in quietly. She didn't realize he was in the room until she felt his hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise.  
  
"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He said to her. She didn't say a word, she just laid on the bed in silence. He sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't touch me." She said coldly and pushed his hand away.  
  
"Ana, look at me." She didn't move. "Tell me what you're mad about." She still didn't say anything. He was starting to get agitated by her silence. His voice turned demanding as he said, "Tell me what's wrong, Ana." She still didn't respond to him. He grabbed her arm, pulled her over onto her side, and jumped on top of her, pinning her to the bed.  
  
She struggled to get free as he grabbed her wrists and pinned down her arms above her head with one hand and placed his other hand on her cheek. "Let me go!" She pleaded, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said.  
  
She stopped fighting and turned her head. "I guess you're gonna have to kill me, then." She said in a low tone. "I don't wanna talk to you so kill me, bite me, beat the hell out of me, I don't care."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked up at him, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"You think that's what I'm gonna do to you?" He said. He was silent for a moment as he gazed into her eyes. He had never seen her this sad before, even when she talked about Rowan. "I would never kill you. I just wanna know what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing, Deacon."  
  
"There's something wrong. I know it. Tell me."  
  
"Fine. You really wanna know what's wrong? It's you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. What you did tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You killed that guy."  
  
"I'm a vampire. You know that. I kill people to survive. You've been with a vampire before. You should be used to it."  
  
"I am but I've never seen you like that before. It scares me. I know you're suppose to be all big and bad but you're not as scary as people perceive you to be. At least, you weren't until tonight." Tears streamed down her face as she spoke.  
  
He started to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. He felt bad for scaring her away from him and he knew that there was nothing he could say to get her to forgive him. He let her go and she sat up. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she got off the bed and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I'm going to see Nix." She walked out of the room and down the hall to her son's room. Nissa was standing in the room, holding Phoenix and pacing the room. "Hey Nissa. I'll take him. You can go, take a break if you want."  
  
"Okay." Nissa said. "I fed him about an hour ago and I just changed him. I was just trying to put him to sleep."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She handed Phoenix to his mother and left the room.  
  
"Hey, baby boy." Iliana said. She started walking around the room, bouncing him gently. He fell asleep quickly but she still continued to bounce him for a few more minutes.  
  
As she was laying him down in his crib, Deacon walked in the room. "Ana."  
  
She turned around for a moment then reached over and turned on the Gloworm without saying a word. She walked out of the room, turning to light off on her way out, and Deacon followed her. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. She turned on the faucet to fill the glass with water then started drinking it.  
  
"Ana, talk to me."  
  
"I have nothing else to say to you, Deacon." She put the glass in the sink and went to the bedroom and he followed her, being persistent in his attempt to get her to speak to him.  
  
He closed the door behind him when he walked into the room. "Ana, look, I don't know what to say to get you to feel better. It's not gonna change the fact that I killed that guy and it's not gonna change the fact that I kill people on a daily basis."  
  
"Deacon, I don't care how many people you kill. I really don't and I really don't wanna talk about this. I'm tired. I just wanna take a shower and go to sleep." She went into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind her. She turned on the water and pulled off her clothes. She stepped in the shower and let the warm water beat down on her back. The image of Deacon killing the man at the club started replaying over and over again in her mind. The sound of him struggling. The sound of Deacon growling as blood poured from the man's body. She understood that he was a vampire and he had to kill people to survive but she had never seen him act the way he did at the club. It's not his fault. She told herself. It's La Magra. That's what's making him act like that. She put her head under the running water, clearing her head of all these thoughts and just focusing on what was most important to her- her son. When she got out of the shower, she dried off, wrapped her hair in a towel, and pulled on a pair of black shorts and a black wife beater. She took a deep breath before she stepped out of the door, anticipating what Deacon was going to say to her when she stepped into the bedroom. She was surprised to find that he was not in the room. She took the towel off of her head as she sat on the bed. She started rubbing it on her head to dry her hair when Phoenix's cry came through the baby monitor. She started to get up and go see what was wrong when she heard someone, who she assumed was Nissa, enter the room. She went back to drying her hair when Deacon's voice came through the monitor.  
  
"Hey, little guy." He said. "What's wrong?"  
  
She stopped drying her hair and listened to him talking to the crying child as a smile started to cross her face.  
  
Phoenix stopped crying and Deacon started to speak again. "There. That's better."  
  
She put the towel down and left the room. She went to Phoenix's room and stood in the doorway. Deacon had Phoenix in his arms and was walking around the room. When he saw her standing there, he stopped. She walked into the room without saying a word. She brushed her hand across Phoenix's head then kissed Deacon gently.  
  
"I-" He started.  
  
"Shhh. Don't. It's okay. I understand." She understood by the look in his eyes that he felt bad about killing that man the way he did but he was a vampire and he had to do it.  
  
He quietly put Phoenix, who was back to sleep, in his crib and followed Iliana out of the room, turning the light off on his way. 


	12. Scud

Short chapter but I decided to give you another break from the hectic life of Deacon and Iliana (not that you really want to)! Enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome ladies." A average size man with long brown hair said as he led two women into a tent.  
  
"Nice." One of the ladies said sarcastically. She was short and blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's not much, but it's home for now."  
  
"It'll work, Krissy." The other woman said. She was short with black hair, red highlights, and blue eyes.  
  
"You're the boss, Jenna."  
  
The man closed the flap on the tent and grinned at the ladies. "Party time." He said as he stepped towards them.  
  
The two women looked at each other and giggled. They put their hands on his chest and pushed him to the ground. His grin was quickly replaced by a look of terror as the two women bared their fangs and jumped on him, scratching his chest and stomach with their claws. He tried to fight them off but their vampire strength was too much for him. Just as they were about to kill him, a sword cut through the tent and it fell in two. The two women let go of the man and turned around.  
  
"Blade. Krissy, get him." Jenna said.  
  
Krissy did as she was told and lunged towards Blade. He dodged her and swung his sword, cutting her off at the waist and she turned to ash as she fell to the ground. Jenna attacked Blade but he dodged her and swung his sword around. She ducked to keep from getting her head cut off and lunged at him. He pulled out a stake and ran it through her chest as she lunged towards him. She turned to ash and Blade turned to face the man.  
  
He stood up and looked at Blade for a second. "That was fucking awesome, dude. You're that vampire hunter, aren't you? Ummm...Blade, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Blade said, not amused.  
  
"Dude, this is so awesome. I've heard of you before. You go around, kill vampires. All this cool shit."  
  
"Yeah." Blade started to walk away and the man followed him.  
  
"Dude, my name's Josh. You can call me Scud, though. Everybody does."  
  
"Is there something I can help you with...Scud?"  
  
"Not at the moment. But maybe I can help you."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"No, really. I'm good with computers, weapons, anything. You name it, I can build it and probably use it, too."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I can." As they walked, Scud continued to tell Blade about all his special abilities and skills.  
  
"And what makes you think that I would want you to work for me?"  
  
"Well, I kind of figured that since you didn't really have a lot of people working for you, you could use some help."  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
"I get to go home."  
  
"Fine. You can come with me, but stay out of my way, got it?"  
  
"Understood." 


	13. Visions

Deacon walked into the room quietly, unbuttoning his shirt. Iliana was sleeping so he moved silently towards the bathroom as not to wake her. As he pulled off his shirt and pushed the door, he heard her say his name and he stepped back out into the bedroom.  
  
She was twisting around in the bed and whispering, "Deacon...no..." over and over again. He walked over, sat on the bed, and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "Deacon." She blurted as she jolted from her sleep, breathing heavily. She looked at Deacon for a moment, trying to figure out if he was really there or not. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She was really scared. She was shaking and Deacon could smell her fear.  
  
He put his arms around her and hugged her comfortingly. "Calm down," he said gently, "it was just a dream. You're okay."  
  
"No, Deacon, it wasn't just a dream."  
  
"What was it, then?"  
  
"It was a vision."  
  
"A vision?"  
  
"Yes. I get visions about the future. Sometimes, what I see doesn't happen but most of the time it does."  
  
Deacon looked at her for a moment. "I...uh...wh..." He couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"You must think I'm out of my fucking mind."  
  
"No, no, I don't. What did you see?"  
  
"I saw you. You were fighting Blade. The Blood God was gone. It was almost like Blade was ready for us. He had a bunch of vampires helping him. There was nothing I could do. I tried to save you but I couldn't." Tears came to her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Ana, look at me. I'm invincible. Blade can't touch me." He said arrogantly, trying to reassure his love.  
  
"Deacon, I'm serious. You can't go with me to kill Blade."  
  
"You're not going by yourself."  
  
"I'll take Quinn. I'll take some of the other vampires that work for you."  
  
"No," he said, standing up, "if you haven't noticed, Quinn isn't the brightest tool in the shed and the vampires that work for me are weak."  
  
"It's better than losing you. Please don't go. I'll be fine."  
  
"I'm not letting you go without me."  
  
"What are you gonna do?...Huh...what? You gonna lock me in here? Chain me to the bed?"  
  
"Either that or I go with you so I can protect you."  
  
"You can't protect me if you're dead."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Ana? I can't let you go alone. He has the strength of a vampire. You're human."  
  
"So then bite me if it'll make you feel better. Just, please, promise me you'll stay here."  
  
He put his hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes. She had tears in her eyes and she was still a little shaky. He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Go back to sleep, baby. I'll be back in a few minutes." She laid back down and hugged her pillow. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said softly.  
  
He disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the shower and she laid in the bed, thinking about her vision. I have to figure out how to go after Blade without Deacon finding out, she thought to herself. She knew Deacon was a strong and powerful vampire but she didn't want to run the risk of him dying at the hands of Blade again. She closed her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to clear her thoughts. She heard Deacon open the bathroom door and she opened her eyes as she turned over onto her back.  
  
He walked over and laid down beside her, wearing a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I can't sleep." She said, laying her head on his shoulder and putting her hand on his chest.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her, putting his hand on her hip. "You still thinking about your vision?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen to me, baby. You said yourself that these visions do always come true."  
  
"I know, baby, but I-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know. I love you and I don't wanna lose you."  
  
"What if this is one of the ones that don't come true?"  
  
"I hope it is."  
  
"Look, just try to get some sleep, okay?" He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled in closer to him.  
  
She slowly drifted off to sleep in her love's arms, feeling much better about her vision. Maybe he's right, she thought, maybe it won't come true. She had another vision that night. It made her feel even better about the vision she had earlier.  
  
"Mrs. Frost, we're here." A familiar said.  
  
"Thank you." Iliana said. She, Serenity, and Giselle stepped out of  
Deacon's beautiful black limo. They were outside of one of his clubs.  
The same club that he had attacked the man in. "Let's go, girls."  
They entered the club and everyone stopped to look at her.  
  
"Mrs. Frost." A familiar called to her. "This way." She walked to  
the familiar and Serenity and Giselle walked over and sat on the couch  
in the far corner. She followed the familiar up a set of stairs on  
the wall by the bar into an office. "It's all yours." The familiar  
said and closed the door behind him.  
  
She looked around the office then whispered to herself. "Thank you,  
Deacon." 


	14. Anything To Make Him Happy

The next day, Iliana walked to the living room to find Deacon sitting in a chair, facing the big metal shutters and smoking a cigarette. She stopped beside Quinn, who was standing in the doorway. "What's up?" She whispered to him.  
  
"It's Mercury. Today is the day he turned her. It's been ten years. He's taking it pretty hard." He whispered back.  
  
"He really loves her."  
  
"Yeah, he did. But he's got you now."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't replace her, even if I wanted to." They stood watching Deacon for a moment. He seemed so sad, so human. "I'm gonna go check on Nix or...something. I'll come back later." She whispered and turned to leave.  
  
"Don't go." Deacon said and she stopped. "Come here." She walked in and stood beside him. "Quinn, leave."  
  
Quinn left the penthouse, leaving Iliana and Deacon in silence. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. She cautiously put her hand on his should and he looked up at her. She gazed into his eyes. I hate seeing him like this. But what can I do to make him feel better? I love him so much but I know I can't take her place. I can't replace what they had. She thought. Then, a wild and crazy thought popped into her head. What if I tried to get her back again? "Baby, I have to go see Giselle and Serenity. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" She said gently. He nodded his head but said nothing. She kissed him on his cheek and gazed into his eyes for a moment longer before leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she got to Giselle and Serenity's apartment, she sat on the couch and stared at the floor. Even she wanted Deacon to be happy, she wasn't too sure if she wanted to risk losing him. She had thought about it the entire walk to the apartment and decided that she would bring back Mercury and just go with the flow. Now all she had to do was convince her two best friends to help her and hope the spell worked this time.  
  
"What's wrong, Ana?" Giselle asked.  
  
"It's Deacon."  
  
"What? Did he do something to you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, Seren, he didn't do anything."  
  
"What is it then?" Giselle asked.  
  
"Today is the ten year anniversary of the day he turned Mercury into a vampire. He's taking it pretty hard."  
  
"So why aren't you with him, trying to make him feel better?" Serenity asked, emphasizing the end of her question.  
  
"I'm being serious, Seren. I know how to make him feel better and need your help to do it."  
  
"What are you planning on doing exactly?"  
  
"Bring Mercury back."  
  
"What? Are you out of your mind? You're gonna bring back the girlfriend of the man you love just to make him happy? What about you?"  
  
"I love him and I want him to be happy. If that means losing him to her, so be it. I'm never gonna have his full heart anyway so what the hell."  
  
"You're-"  
  
Giselle put her hand up to silence her sister. "We'll help you, Ana, if you're sure this is really what you want."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Well, sunset isn't for a few hours so go to him and come back then."  
  
"Okay." She hugged Giselle and Serenity and left.  
  
"Are you fucking mad? Why the hell are you gonna let her do that? She finally found a new man and you're gonna let her give him up like that?"  
  
"If he loves her as much as she thinks he does, he won't leave her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Deacon," Iliana said, walking into the bedroom, "I'm back."  
  
He was now laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He signaled for her to join him on the bed without saying a word. She sat on the bed beside him in silence. "I heard your conversation with Quinn earlier."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're right. I did love her. I loved her more than anything. I never told her, though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm Deacon Frost. I'm the 'meanest vampire in the world'. I couldn't tell her. I wish I would have."  
  
"I'm sure she knew."  
  
"Even so, I still wish I would have told her. When I met you and fell in love with you, I told myself that I would tell you as much as I possibly could so we wouldn't turn out the way Mercury and I did."  
  
"Deacon, what happened to Mercury wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do to keep her from dying."  
  
"I could have made her stay here."  
  
"She wanted to protect you, Deacon, just like I do."  
  
"She knew she didn't need to protect me."  
  
"I know but she wanted to because she loved you, just like you loved her."  
  
"Just like I love you." He reached up and gently placed his hand on her cheek as she leaned forward. She started kissing him gently. He put his hand on the back of her head and leaned into her more.  
  
Just as things were getting intense, the sound of Phoenix's crying grabbed Iliana's attention. She pulled away from Deacon and started to stand up. "I'll be right back."  
  
He grabbed her arm gently. "No, don't go. Let Nissa get him."  
  
"She's not here. I told her I didn't need her for a few hours. I'll be back in a minute." She kissed him again and left the room. Deacon listened to her and Phoenix through the monitor and smiled as she started to sing. She was singing the same song she had sung when she first brought Phoenix to the penthouse. Deacon didn't understand exactly what she was saying. All he knew was that it was Spanish and it was about a flower but her voice was so beautiful, he didn't care what she was saying, he just wanted her to continue singing. By the time she was done, Phoenix had stopped crying and Deacon had relaxed and started to forget about Mercury. A moment later, Iliana reentered the room and laid down beside Deacon.  
  
He rolled over, putting his arm across her stomach and getting his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered back, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
They laid cuddling and talking until Nissa knocked on the door. "Ms. Ana," her voice came through the door, "it's six o'clock."  
  
Iliana looked over at the clock and rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Shit."  
  
"What?" Deacon asked.  
  
"G and Seren need my help with a spell they're working on." She got up and turned to face Deacon. She gazed at him for a moment then leaned over and kissed him. "I'll be back soon." She flashed a smile and walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, let's get this over with." Iliana said, putting her cigarette out in the ashtray on the end table and dropping a bag on the couch as she entered Giselle and Serenity's apartment.  
  
"We're already to go. You know this still might not work." Serenity said.  
  
"I know. I'm not a witch, blah, blah, blah. Let's just do the damn thing."  
  
"Chill, it's not that serious."  
  
Giselle lit the five candles around the pentagram on the floor and the three women joined hands in the middle. They closed their eyes and tilted their heads up towards the ceiling. "Gods of Darkness, hear us now on this lonely night as we make our plea...bring us the one they call Mercury, lady of blood and lover Deacon, bringer of the blood god...here on this dark night as we make our plea! Hear us, hear us, hear us, hear us..." They all chanted.  
  
The floor began to glow brighter and brighter as the women chanted louder and louder. The sound of Mercury's cries of pain pierced the air as she appeared in the center of the pentagram. The floor stopped glowing and the four women looked at each other. Mercury was dazed and couldn't figure out where she was. "Mercury?" Iliana said.  
  
"Who are you?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I'm Iliana. These are my friends, Serenity and Giselle."  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"We resurrected you...for Deacon."  
  
"Deacon?"  
  
"Yes, Deacon. He really misses you. We brought you back for him."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's back at his penthouse. I'm going to take you there, but first, you have to drink this." She walked over and grabbed the bag. She reached inside and pulled out a container of blood. She handed it to Mercury. She drank the blood quickly. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." She said. She seemed kind of excited to see Deacon.  
  
"G, Seren, I'll see you later. Probably tomorrow. Sorry I can stay longer but Deacon's expecting me back soon."  
  
"Okay. Bye." The two sisters said in unison.  
  
"Bye, girls." She walked out the door, followed closely by Mercury.  
  
"So, who are you anyway?" Mercury asked on the way back to the penthouse.  
  
"A friend of Deacon's."  
  
"Why didn't he come?"  
  
"He had other things to do."  
  
"Wait a minute, does he even know I'm coming?"  
  
Iliana stopped walking and turned to Mercury. "No, he doesn't. He thinks I'm coming to help them with a spell. I'm not even a witch so he probably already figured out I lied. I get them to resurrect you because he misses you. He says he loves me but I know he wants you, so I'm giving him what he wants. I'm taking you back to him and that will be the end of it." She turned around and started walking again without saying another word. 


	15. Things Change

"Wait here for a minute." Iliana said as she and Mercury stepped off the elevator. "I'll call you when we're ready."  
  
"Okay." Mercury responded and leaned against the wall by the elevator door.  
  
Iliana walked into the living room, where Quinn was sitting on one of the couches. "Where's Deacon?"  
  
"Still in his room. What's up?" He said.  
  
"You'll see. Just stay there. Don't go anywhere. I have a surprise for both of you." She walked into the bedroom and over to the closet and started searching through Deacon's clothes. "Deacon, get up." She tossed a shirt over onto the bed then started looking through his pants. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and walked over to the bed. "Deacon. Get up and get dressed."  
  
He sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Now will you please get up and get dressed?"  
  
He got up and changed his clothes as requested. He looked at Iliana and she shook her head. "What?" He asked.  
  
"You look like shit. Comb your hair, wash your face, do...something. Just come out into the living room when you're done." She walked out of the room without another word.  
  
He raised his eyebrow in surprise at her sudden change in attitude. She had gone from warm and loving to cold and bitter in the short amount of time she was gone. What happened at Serenity and Giselle's place to make her so angry? he asked himself as he groomed himself. When was done, he went out into the living room. Quinn was still sitting on the couch and Iliana was sitting in the chair, staring at the floor.  
  
She looked up at him with an unamused expression. "It's about time." She said as she stood up. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Hold on a minute, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, damn it, I have someone who wants to see you so can I bring them in or are you gonna keep asking fucking questions?"  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"Good." She looked towards the doorway. "You can come in now." She called.  
  
Mercury stepped around the corner and stood in the doorway. Quinn stood up and he and Deacon stared at her in disbelief. "Deacon?" She said.  
  
"Mercury." Deacon said, confused. He walked over to her slowly and looked her up and down. Then, he hugged her tightly.  
  
Iliana took this distraction as the perfect opportunity to slip out of the room. She went to Phoenix's room and closed the door. "Hi, Nissa."  
  
"Hi, Miss Ana." Nissa said.  
  
"How many times must I tell you that you don't have to call me miss?" She sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and pulled her knees into her chest.  
  
"Are you okay, Ana?"  
  
"Yes...no...I don't know."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Mercury."  
  
"Mercury?"  
  
"We resurrected her. Deacon's with her now."  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
"No. Not exactly. I mean, Deacon seems happy to have her back. That's all that matters, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm happy that he's happy."  
  
"You don't seem happy to me."  
  
"I don't know, Nissa. I just...I don't want to lose him, but I want him to be happy. I'm just a little confused right now." She looked around the room as tears came to her eyes. "I'm really starting to think this was a mistake."  
  
"Ana, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I just...need to be...alone for a while."  
  
"Okay. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know." She turned and walked to the door.  
  
"Nissa."  
  
She stopped and turned around. "Yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." She flashed a smile then walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Iliana wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them closer to her. She rested her forehead on them and started crying harder. She didn't even notice Deacon enter the room.  
  
"Ana." He said.  
  
She looked up at him. "Deacon." She said as she wiped away her tears and stood up. "What's up? Why aren't you with Mercury?"  
  
"Because I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Are you gonna leave?"  
  
"I don't know, Deacon."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?"  
  
"I mean I don't know. I honestly don't want to but I don't really have too much of a say in it."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means that my leaving depends on you. If you want me to leave, I'll go. If you want me to stay, I'll stay and finish what I started."  
  
He gently placed his hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb back and forth across her cheek bone. "You know I don't want you to leave. I love you."  
  
"What about Mercury?"  
  
"What about her? A lot of things have changed since she died. She understands."  
  
"But you love her. That's why I brought her back."  
  
"No, I love you now."  
  
"Deacon, I-" She stopped and looked down at the floor. Phoenix whimpered in his sleep and she turned to face the crib. She at her sleeping son and smiled.  
  
Deacon stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Iliana, and looked over her shoulder at Phoenix. "I love you," he said, "both of you. I want you to stay."  
  
She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gazed into his cold blue eyes. He pulled her into him, brushing his lips against hers. She leaned into him more and kissed him passionately. "I'm not going anywhere." She said. 


	16. Deacon's Mistake

"Ana," Quinn said through the door, "the doctor's here."  
  
Iliana sighed and she and Deacon went out into the living room. "Hi, doctor." She said.  
  
"You ready for those stitches to come out, Ana?"  
  
"Way past it, doc."  
  
"Good."  
  
She had already gotten used to these check-ups so she knew what to do. She lifted up the edge of her shirt just far enough to reveal the stitches on her side. The doctor started cutting the stitches in silence. She flinched with every stitch he pulled out. When he finished, she sighed in relief. "Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's hope not." Deacon said.  
  
"If you or your son needs anything else, let me know." the doctor said.  
  
"I will, doctor. Thank you." She said. The doctor left and she walked out onto the terrace. Deacon followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's almost time."  
  
"Two days. That's all I need and everything will be ready."  
  
"Good."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, looking out over the city. Then Deacon started kissing Iliana's neck. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. As they were standing on the terrace, one of Deacon's guards crept past the living room and down the hall toward Phoenix's room. A few moments later, they heard the guard fighting with Nissa and rushed to see what was happening. When they got to the room, the guard had Nissa pinned to the floor with one of Iliana's daggers raised above his head. Before he could kill her, Deacon grabbed his wrist, squeezing so tight he broke every bone in it and caused the guard to roar out in pain as he dropped the dagger, then pulled him off of Nissa, throwing him across the room. Iliana quickly picked up the dagger and drove it through his heart. He roared again as he turned to ash. Quinn and Mercury came running into the room. They looked at Iliana then down at the pile of ash on the floor. Iliana walked over and looked at her son. He was still asleep and didn't seem to be effected at all by anything that had just happened.  
  
Deacon looked at the sleeping child and chuckled. "I can't believe he slept through that." He said. Iliana shot him an evil look and walked out of the room. "Shit." He knew she was pissed off so he followed her to try to explain. "Ana."  
  
"Leave me alone, Deacon."  
  
"Ana, wait."  
  
She went into the bedroom, followed closely by him, and sat on the bed. She lit a cigarette and glared at him. He opened his mouth th speak but she stopped him. "Don't. Don't say a word. I don't wanna hear it."  
  
"Ana, look, I know you're pissed-"  
  
"You're god damn I'm pissed! I brought my son here because I thought he would be safe but apparently I was wrong!" She barked as she put down her cigarette down and jumped up.  
  
"He is safe."  
  
"You call this safe? Always worrying about which one of your so called guards is gonna try to take my son next?"  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen to him. I promise."  
  
"You can't promise me shit. You can't even control the people that work for you."  
  
He tried desperately to think of a response but he couldn't.  
  
"Oh, looks like I struck a nerve with that one. You're weak. You're nothing. You act like you're the shit, big bad Deacon Frost, but underneath you're nothing but a pure waste of-"  
  
His eyes turned to the blood red color as she spoke and his anger exploded. "SHUT UP!" He barked as he backhanded her hard, knocking her to the ground.  
  
She put her hand on her burning face as she stood up. "So now you're gonna start knocking me around? I don't care. Do it. That will just prove me right. It'll prove that you're weak and you need to smack people like me, who love and would do anything for you, around to feel good inside."  
  
"No." He grunted.  
  
"No what, Deacon? Is that all you can say after all you put me and my poor, defenseless son through?"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"No. I won't stop until you get it through your fucking head that you're not as strong as you think you are. You're just a-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Deacon grabbed her roughly, sinking his fangs into her carotid artery. She dug her nails into his back as he sucked the blood out of her body. He grunted as it flowed down his throat. It tasted so good. It was like liquid fire flowing through his body. When he couldn't feel her nails in his back and her body went limp, he ripped his fangs from her. He looked at her lifeless body in shock as his eyes went back to their beautiful cold blue color. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He stared at the body of his love in his arms and felt sick to his stomach. I killed her, he thought, I fucking killed her. Please turn. Don't die. I don't know what I'll do if you die. He picked her up and took her over to the bed, laying her down gently. He ran his fingers down her cheek and felt a lump in his throat. He went out into the living room, where Quinn, Mercury, and Nissa were, and sat down on the couch, staring at the floor.  
  
The three vampires looked at him with half surprised, half confused looks on their faces. They could smell the blood and had a pretty good idea of what happened in the bedroom. "Deac?" Quinn said, stepping closer to him. He looked up without saying a word, blood on his face, neck, and shirt. "What did you do?"  
  
"I killed her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I lost it. I bit her."  
  
"Are you sure she's dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe she'll turn."  
  
"I hope. I don't know what I'll do without her. And what about Phoenix? Oh no. Phoenix. How am I suppose to face him after I killed his mother?"  
  
"We don't know if she's dead yet. Mercury, get him a new shirt and get him cleaned up. Nissa, you go get the baby." This was the first time Quinn had taken charge of a situation with an attitude like this. He was demanding and forceful with his words, almost like Deacon. The two vampires did as they were told. Mercury headed towards Deacon's room and Nissa went to Phoenix's room. Quinn sat down beside Deacon. "Deac, look, she's not gonna die. She's a strong woman. She can survive anything."  
  
"How could I do something like that? I love her."  
  
"I know. But you were both pissed off. A lot of shit has been going on lately, the stress just got to you."  
  
Mercury came back with a new shirt and a wet towel. "Here, Deacon. Put this on."  
  
He pulled his shirt off and pulled on the clean one. He took the towel and wiped all the blood off of himself. Then Nissa entered with Phoenix in her arms. She handed him to Deacon and he stood up. He walked back and forth, looking at the sleeping child. He stirred in his sleep and whimpered. "Shhh. You're okay. You're safe." Deacon said softly. The other three vampires were seeing a side of Deacon that they hadn't really seen before. He was actually showing affection towards something other than death. Sure, he had shown affection towards Iliana but he still maintained most of his tough-guy attitude. The affection he was showing toward Phoenix was almost human, like a father to a son. He looks just like his mother, he thought. Beautiful and strong. 


End file.
